


Show and Tell

by ecaracap



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [9]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Babies, Family Drama, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver get the kids ready in the morning. After their oldest is at school, Oliver notices that their youngest is suddenly missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Oliver was thrilled this morning when everyone in his family was up except for one of them. It’s taken them a few months, but Cassidy is finally starting to sleep through the night and he considers it a miracle every day he wakes up before she does. He goes in to peek in on the baby, sleeping soundly before he goes to wake up Mackenzie first, followed by Walker and Nolan.

It’s become Connor’s job to help Kenzie get ready for school while Oliver helps the boys get dressed for the day. Connor was more than happy to help Mackenzie get ready, considering she’s been trying to dress herself since 2nd grade. She’s mostly gotten the hang of it now that she’s in 4th grade and Connor just has to make sure everything’s on and almost matches.

The five of them always try to eat breakfast together whenever they can, though Kenzie is running late upstairs and Connor suspects it’s because she felt the need to change her tights yet again. “I’ll just put an egg on some toast for her,” Connor says, as he heads into the kitchen with an apple in hand, “Egg sandwich.”

“Put it all in her lunchbox,” Oliver says, a little exasperated, trying to make sure Walker doesn’t eat all of Nolan’s food, “She can eat it on the bus. 

“Got it,” Connor says, putting both the breakfast sandwich and apple into her already packed lunchbox. He grabs her lunchbox as well as his own briefcase, heading to the stairs, calling up to her, “Kenzie! Hurry up! You’re going to miss the bus!”

“Coming!” the girl yells down the stairs. She appears with her backpack strapped to her shoulders as she hops ever so carefully down the stairs, “Ready.” 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Connor says, kissing his daughter on the head as he leads her out the front door. He watches Mackenzie as she heads to the end of their driveway, Connor tossing his briefcase into the car. Today, she only has to wait a minute or so before the bus comes - she would have missed it if she were any later and Connor considers it a win that he didn’t have to go out of his way to drive her to school.

* * *

After the boys are fed, Oliver herds them into the playroom to entertain each other while he cleans up the dining room. Nolan had managed to spill his milk all over the table so it took Oliver a little longer to clean up. But all considering, he thought it wasn’t the worst morning they’ve ever had.

He notices the baby monitors have been suspiciously quiet all morning so he makes sure the boys are alright before he heads up to see the baby. Oliver senses something is wrong before he even gets to the nursery - it’s never this quiet in there, not even when she sleeps. His worst fears are realized when he looks into the baby crib, only to see it completely empty.

“Oh my god,” Oliver breathes out, panicked. His first thought is to call Connor though logically he knows his first call should be to the police. He manages to talk himself out of that right now as he looks at his phone - could the boys have snuck in here? Gotten their baby sister out of the crib? But he doesn’t even get a chance to ask them before his phone rings: Mackenzie’s school.

“Hello?” Oliver answers, his voice wavering upon panic.

“Mr. Hampton,” the school secretary says to him flatly, “We need you to come down here…"

* * *

Oliver gets the boys hurried into the car as he speeds towards the school frantically. He’s always wondered what Connor goes through when he has a panic attack and he thinks it must feel something like this.

He heads into school with Walker and Nolan in hand as the three of them rush towards Kenzie’s classroom. Oliver steps in to see Mackenzie on the floor, surrounded by her classmates, with her baby sister in her lap. The first thing that rushes through Oliver’s mind is a sense of relief that his baby daughter hasn’t been kidnaped. The second thought is how did Mackenzie sneak Cassidy out of the house this morning. 

“Pari!” Mackenzie says excitedly, putting the baby on her hip as she gets up carefully and rushes over to him, “You came to show and tell too!” 

Mackenzie’s teacher comes over, looking a little red faced with embarrassment, “We, um…we called you as soon as show and tell started. We’re not exactly sure how Mackenzie got her sister into school, but…”

“In my backpack,” Kenzie says with an unashamed nod, “Just like the carrier you and daddy wear. I put her on my back with her favorite blankie and a couple toys. She was alright."

“Mackenzie,” Oliver says firmly, kneeling down in front of her, having to contain the frustration he feels bubbling up, “That was a very dangerous thing to do. Why would you think of putting the baby in your bag?”

“I wanted to bring her for show and tell,” she says, bouncing the baby, who burbles happily, “You and daddy wouldn’t let me. But…I really wanted to! Everyone in class wanted to see her!"

“There’s a reason you can’t bring Cassidy in for show and tell,” Oliver says, looking up to her teacher for confirmation, but she only nods in agreement. “I thought we agreed you would bring your glass unicorn?”

“But Cassie is so much better!” she tells him, as she sees Nolan behind Oliver, who has gotten tired and sits down on the floor. “But now everyone’s here! You can all be my show and tell! Except for daddy.”

“Mackenzie...” Oliver says, irate, as he stands to pick up Nolan off the floor.

“Oh!” she says, her face lighting up, “Can you call daddy? He can come down here too! You can all talk to my class!"

“That’s it,” Oliver says, his nerves finally shot as he puts Nolan down, plucking the baby from Kenzie’s arms, “Get your things. We’re going home.”

* * *

Connor comes back home from work at Oliver’s urgent request. Their three youngest play in the playroom while Mackenzie sits pouting at the dinner table. “I don’t know how to handle this,” Connor says, peeking in from the kitchen, “None of them has ever stolen the other and brought them to school before.”

“She did something bad, Connor,” Oliver says firmly, still angry from before, “She needs to be punished.”

“Okay, so….what?” Connor tells him, “Like she’s grounded for a week?”

“A week?” Oliver says, disbelievingly, “I was thinking more a month.”

“Grounded for a month? Oliver…” he tries to persuade, “She’s only 9. And it’s not like she pushed someone or said a bad word this time."

“How are you not as upset by this as I am?” Oliver steps in front of him, questioning him.

Connor can’t help but give him a little smile and shrug, “I think it’s kind of funny.”

* * *

For the next two weeks, Mackenzie was grounded: no nightly television, no visits or calling friends, no new clothes or toys. Her baby time was also severely restricted and she was not allowed to pretend Cassidy was her babydoll anymore. Starting the next morning, Connor began taking Cassidy to work with him, just so something like this wouldn’t happen again.

 


End file.
